(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new curable coating composition.
(2) Description of Background Art
A curable coating composition containing a functional group-containing base resin and a curing agent having a functional group crosslinkable with the functional group of the base resin and capable of forming a cured film by a crosslinking reaction at room temperature or by heating between the base resin and the curing agent has been known in the art.
However, a crosslinking reaction at room temperature or by heating at a low temperature in the curable coating composition is required to rapidly take place the reaction between the base resin and the curing agent, resulting in making poor the storage stability of the coating composition. On the other hand, use of a curable coating composition having good storage stability requires heat curing at a high temperature. Thus, requirement for good storage stability of the coating composition and that for curing at a low temperature are inconsistent with each other, resulting making it impossible to satisfy both requirements at the same time. Further, a two-pack type curable coating composition, in which the base resin and the curing agent are mixed for use prior to the coating step, for example, an isocyanate-curing coating composition has also known in the art. However, the above coating composition has such drawbacks that the mixing procedures are troublesome and that use thereof beyond a pot life of about 4 hours causes thickening so as to be unusable, resulting in that the coating composition shows poor coating workability.
On the other hand, a clathrate compound consisting of a host compound having a hollow space and a guest compound included into the hollow space of the host compound.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4978/93 discloses the use of tetrakis(hydroxyphenyl)ethane as a clathrate compound.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 12907/96 discloses a material for preventing an aquatic life from being adhered as a coating composition using the above host compound.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 176126/96 discloses a coating composition containing a new clathrate compound.
The above two references further discloses that addition of clathrate compounds consisting of tetrakis (hydroxyphenyl)ethan as the host compound and bactericide or antibacterial agent as the guest compound to the coating composition shows good effect on antibacterial properties and bactericidal properties with slight stimuli onto the skin.
The above references are all silent about addition of a clathrate compound consisting of tetrakis(hydroxyphenyl)ethane as the host compound and a curing agent and/or curing catalyst as the guest compound to a curable coating composition.